Date in Lane 7
by The Girl Who Flys
Summary: Kristoff is nervous about asking Anna, the pretty cashier at the grocery store, for her number. Modern AU, Kristanna.


Prompt request from hermhogwarts55: I_ personally thought it'd be cool if anna was working at a store as a cashier and kristoff is a customer and instantly becomes smitten with her and constantly comes in and checks out with her even if there's a line._

* * *

Kristoff took a deep breath, let it out, and began his rehearsed speech. "Hey, Anna. Y-you, um, you look nice today. Not that you don't look nice _every _day, but, hm, ah-ahem. J-just forget it. So, um, anyway, I, um…I don't want to bother you since you have a job-obviously you have a job, I see you at your job every week and I'm _at _your job right now-but I-I-I was wondering if I could maybe possibly sort of kind of get your number?" Kristoff gulped. "Okay, how was that?"

In response, his dog Sven groaned tiredly. Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best speech but he was _nervous_. He didn't think he'd ever meet _anyone _that he could stand for more than five seconds and here he was, trying to hash out how he exactly he was going to go and ask for a girl's number. Not just _any girl_, but _Anna's._

Anna was the quirky, happy, bubbly, optimistic cashier at the grocery store; the complete opposite to Kristoff's straightforward, grumpy, quiet, pessimistic nature. In fact, the first time he had gone through her line, she had completely put him off and he had sworn to never go through her line again no matter what. But despite his best efforts, thoughts of her crept up on him throughout the week and he made his way back into her line again.

She was just so…_nice. _People weren't normally nice to him. In fact, Kristoff had spent his twenty-one years forming a rather bad opinion of people in general. He preferred the company of his dog or his family and everyone else was just a nuisance. But Anna was…different. He wasn't saying that she was _the one _or anything, but she certainly was the one person whose company he might actually enjoy.

Which was why he was in his apartment, minutes away from leaving for the store, practicing how to ask for Anna's number

…with his dog.

Wow…he had no life.

"Okay, fine, Mr. _Judge-y,_" Kristoff scoffed. What did Sven know about asking out girls anyway? "How's this? 'Hey, Anna, I don't want to keep you from working for too long, so I was wondering if I could get your number?'"

Sven barked in approval.

Kristoff nodded. "Okay…sounds good…this is it…I'm gonna do it…I'm gonna ask her…"

Sven nudged Kristoff's leg with his head impatiently. Kristoff chuckled nervously.

"Well…there's no _rush_ to get to the store…right?"

* * *

"Hey, Kristoff! Did you find everything alright today?" Anna asked cheerfully when it was finally his turn.

_Yes, I did, and by the way, could I get your number? _That was what Kristoff _wanted _to say. What came out was "Uh…uhm…uh-huh, y-yeah." _Damn it! I blew it._

"Ooh, wow, heavy bag! Heavy bag!" Anna exclaimed. Kristoff took the bag of dog food from her and helped her scan it before putting it back in his cart. "Thanks! Wow, your dog must go through a lot of food. You said his name was Sven, right?"

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah. That's his name. Sven's his name. Sven the dog."

"Oh, yay! I remembered his name!" Anna cheered. "I'm usually so bad with names. Remember when I was calling you Christopher for a month before you _finally _told me your name was Kristoff? But I remembered that you said your dog's name was Sven and you also told me that he loves carrots." She waved the bag of carrots around before she punched in their code. "Does he really go through all of these in a week?"

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah-well-he doesn't eat _all _of them-I-I eat them, too. Not all of them. Sven eats more than me. If I ate as much as Sven I'd probably would've turned orange. So I don't eat that many of them. Sven does." _Shut up, you babbling idiot, _Kristoff scolded himself.

"Never been a big fan of carrots myself," Anna admitted. "You have to sneak it into the food in little tiny pieces for me to eat any of it. Like that Chinese restaurant up the road, _Captain Shang's._ You ever been there?"

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah," he managed to say.

"Yeah, they sneak carrots into their fried rice. I love it there. Actually, I was going to go there and eat after my shift. I get off at 5:00 so only two more hours. You can swipe your card now." Kristoff jumped, as if he had been broken from a trance and fumbled for his wallet. He swiped his card through the machine, feeling defeated. He was _never _going to get her number if he kept being a coward.

"It's just too bad that I have to go and eat by myself. I like company, y'know?" Anna pouted for a moment as she waited for the receipt to print up. "Just a sec!" she said, holding up her finger when Kristoff held his hand out for the receipt. She grabbed a pen from underneath her register and quickly scribbled something on his receipt.

"Here's your receipt." Anna held it out to him again, smiling widely. "My number's on the back and I'll see you at _Captain Shang's _in two hours."

"Wait, what?" Kristoff blurted out. He flipped the receipt over, reading the numbers written neatly there, just under her name and completed with a big smiley face.

"I'm asking you out on a date," Anna told him simply. "You should text me after you get back to your place so I can let you know if I'm running late."

Kristoff laughed nervously. "Uh-um, yeah. Yeah, I'll do that. And I guess I'll…see you in a couple of hours."

He sat in his truck for a full minute after he had loaded his groceries into the bed, staring at the phone number in shock. "Well...that happened."


End file.
